


What They Read at Night, Part II

by QueenHimiko



Series: What They Read at Night [1]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia discovers that someone has been reading her Justina Justice novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Read at Night, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers", I just play in the sandbox.

“Miss Lina.” Amelia said deviously as she walked up to the table where Lina and Gourry were stuffing their faces while Zel sipped his coffee, book under her arm.

“What?” Lina asked, her voice muffled with food before taking a drink.

“I lost my Justina Justice book.”

“So?” Lina asked, “What would I care about your trashy romance novels?”

A gleam shone in Amelia’s eyes, “Well, you see, I found it in your bag!”

Lina stiffened, “What do you think you’re doing, searching my bags?”

“Well, it was left open.” Amelia defended as she stood on her toes and assumed a poise of innocence. “The question is, what was it doing in there in the first place?”

Gourry laughed as Zel did his best to look as though he wasn’t paying any attention, “Looks like she caught you Lina!”

“W-what are you talking about!?” Lina stammered, “I must have packed it accidently this morning. Probably didn’t look closely enough and thought it was one of mine.”

“Then how do you explain this?” Amelia asked as she flipped it open to a page she had marked.

“Explain what?” Lina asked as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at the table.

“Last night you had a chocolate mousse cake. And on this page is a chocolate fingerprint! And you’re the only one in the group with fingers that small!”

Lina maintained an air of diffidence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Can I see that?” Gourry asked.

Amelia handed it over. His eyes widened. “Wow, this is pretty kinky stuff.”

“PUT THAT DOWN!” Lina screeched.

“Whoa!” Gourry exclaimed as his eyes widened and he showed the book to Zel, “Hey, did you know that could be such a turn on?”

“My eyes!” Zel yelled as he threw his hands over his face and dove under the table.

Gourry flipped the page and continued reading. His jaw started to drop as he blushed. “Do women really like doing that?” he asked.

“Maybe you should take Miss Lina upstairs and experiment.” Amelia suggested with a wicked grin.

“There’s no way her boobs are big enough for that!”

“Shut up!” Lina screeched as she brought her fist upon his head.

“My third, and final piece of evidence,” Amelia began proudly as Gourry continued to read, “Is the fact that you took an unusually long time in the baths last night.”

Lina turned a shade redder than her hair as Amelia continued, “In fact, you took so long a line formed, and the person at the front kept talking about how some short, red haired, flat chested sorceress was hogging it and had brought in a book and a chocolate mousse cake with her.”

Smoke began to pour out of Lina’s ears as Amelia added, “She says you took a veeeeeeeeery long time in there.”

“D-d-dil Brand!”


End file.
